This invention relates to flower sleeves used to package cut flowers and particularly to a flower sleeve that holds a preservative for preserving flowers.
The customary package for transporting a bunch of flowers is the so-called xe2x80x9cflower sleevexe2x80x9d.
The flower sleeve is a tube of thin plastic sheet, usually transparent cellophane and typically 0.005 inches thick. Oftentimes, one end of the tube is larger than the opposite end to accommodate the blossoms on one end of the bunch.
The present day market for cut flowers requires that many orders be shipped over long distances taking periods of several days. The condition of flowers subject to this procedure deteriorates in direct proportion to the length of time. A primary reason for the deterioration is that, the cut flower is deprived of normal xe2x80x9cnutrientsxe2x80x9d, i.e., minerals and fertilizers as well as water that are absorbed by the uncut flower in its growing state. In cut condition, the flower xe2x80x9ccannibalizesxe2x80x9d, i.e., the flower transfers essential nutrients from certain parts (the lower part of the stem) to regions such as the blossoms in an effort to sustain normal function. The stems, adjacent to the roots, are the first part of the flower to show the deteriorating process that is taking place.
In order to prolong the freshness of the flower, nutrients in the form of gels have been developed. The advantage of surrounding the cut ends of the stems in such compositions is that the gel is obviously more secured in location adjacent the stem than is a liquid (water). However, it is difficult to dispense the gel through out the base of the stems of a bunch of flowers when the base of stems is confined in the flower sleeve that is presently on the market.
It is an object of this invention to provide a package and method of packaging a bunch of flowers that preserves the freshness of the flower over a period of several days, much longer than when using the package and method of packaging according to the current art.
This invention is directed toward a flower sleeve comprising a tube of thin cellophane film that is closed on one end by a seal that extends across the end of the tube. Two parallel slits extend from the seal toward the open end. Each slit is generally about one to two inches long and is spaced about one inch from the other slit. A flap has one edge adhered to the inside of the sleeve between the end of the slits and the open end of the sleeve so that the flap generally lies against the inside of the sleeve. A pocket is formed by an additional film panel that is sealed to the outside of the sleeve. The pocket is open along a length of the edge of the pocket that is closest to the open end of the sleeve.
According to the method of practicing the invention, the bunch of flowers is stuffed into the sleeve through the open end of the sleeve such that the lower ends of the stems are adjacent to the sealed end of the sleeve.
Next, the nozzle end of a wand is inserted into the pocket. The other end of the wand communicates with a reservoir of nutrients in the form of a gel.
Gel is squirted from the nozzle of the wand through the slits and into the bottom end of the sleeve {tube). Once inside the sleeve, the gel is trapped thus allowing the cut flowers to receive the nutrients and maintain hydration.
Then a rubber band is wrapped around the sleeve at a location between the edge of the pocket and the open end of the sleeve thereby more or less forming an enclosure by the sleeve around the stem ends of the bunch of flowers. The gel is confined by the rubber band to the region of the sleeve where the lower ends of the stems are located. The flap over the slits acts as a xe2x80x9cone way valvexe2x80x9d that closes back over the slits and prevents gel that has been forced into the tube through the slits from flowing of seeping back out of the bag through the slits.